Moonlight Knight
by St Jimmy's Novacaine
Summary: What really happened between Shiki and Ichijo the night of Ichijo's birthday party? We were left with questions so here are the answers. Oneshot Yaoi ShikiXIchijo


**A/N: Just updating some the grammar in this piece. Nothing new yet.**

**This is my first attempt at a Vampire Knight Fiction. So hopefully I did the characters justice and I have about 4 other VK plots that will either be made into full stories or oneshots like this one. I didn't use a beta for this so be nice to me ^_^ Also this has an M rating for a reason and contains yaoi so if you aren't a fan of that you've been warned!**

**Now sit back an enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful anime/manga... I wish I did.**

Moonlight Knight

Silence surrounded the normally active Cross Academy; Day Class students had retired for the night and the Night Class was back at the Moon Dormitory. The school grounds were covered in a light mist, as the nights were beginning to grow longer. The full moon lit the grounds surrounding the Moon Dormitory as Yuuki and Zero made their way to the Moon Dormitory.

"_If it interests you, then come to the Moon Dormitory tonight. I'll talk to you in length then about why we dispose of Level E."_

Those words kept playing through Yuuki's mind as they made their way to see Ichijo. What did the vampire have in mind for Yuuki and Zero when he asked them to come?

Takuma Ichijo looked around the grounds at his fellow vampires. His special guests would be arriving at any moment and the welcoming party made up of Kain and Adiou would be waiting. The atmosphere was perfect for a vampire's coming of age party.

"Everyone I thank you for coming out tonight! Please have fun!" He announced with a smile on his face.

All of the vampires at the Moon Dormitory had come to celebrate Ichijo's birthday; including Kaname. The two special guests had also arrived at the party and it was causing quite a bit of ruckus with the vampire population. Ichijo had welcomed the two guardians to the party in order to have fun, not to question Kaname and others about Level E Vampires.

"Okay, everyone! Today is my birthday, so you must celebrate properly for me! Yuuki-Chan and Zero-Kun are also my special guests!" Ichijo announced while clapping his hands to get the partygoers attention.

The dark atmosphere that surrounded the conversation immediately seemed to vanish after the announcement was made. Ichijo looked around and smiled deeply at the people surrounding him; tonight would be a night to remember. Ichijo turned and looked at the vampire situated beside him; it was time to cut the cake. Cutting a piece for himself and setting it aside Ichijo smiled at the vampire beside him.

"Shiki ... will you try cutting it up?" he asked holding the knife out to his friend.

"Sure... Hold it for me, Ichijo-San." Shiki requested before pulling the knife out of Ichijou's hand and causing a cut to appear.

"You cut me..." Ichijo whispered staring at the cut with an uninterested look.

"I'm sorry... what a waste." Shiki spoke quietly, licking the cut innocently enough.

"Shiki, I hope you don't have any intentions of abusing me personally." Ichijo whispered as the boy began to lick the cut with more fervour, causing Ichijo to bite back a moan.

The two guardians had evacuated the Moon Dormitory grounds much to the disappointment of a certain vampire. Ichijo had invited them; to celebrate hoping that the guardians could put back their differences for the sake of the Chairman and Kaname's ideals. His thoughts were quickly interrupted though; as Ichijo became aware of the vampire still sucking on his cut finger.

"Shiki," Ichijo whispered in the vampire's ear, "Stop or I might have to ravish you right here."

The other vampire smiled into Ichijo's finger as he slowly stood back up at full height. His light blue eyes now had a tinge of red in them and were full of lust as they stared into Ichijo's green eyes.

"Maybe I want you to do just that." Shiki spoke with a smirk as he watched shock make its way onto Ichijo's face.

"Shiki..."

Shiki gently took the birthday boy's hand into his own. Slowly he began to lead Ichijo away from the crowd and into the Moon Dormitory. Ichijo followed along as Shiki led them to the room they shared. The feeling of lust between the two vampires had not been lost as they stared into each other eyes intently. The door to their room slammed closed; Shiki moved quickly and pinned Ichijo against the door in a flash.

"Takuma, is it alright for me to give you, your birthday present now?" The vampire asked slowly licking Ichijo's neck and feeling the pulse race underneath his skin.

"H-hai..."

A breathy moan released from Ichijo's throat as Shiki gently bit into his neck. The warm liquid began to pour into Shiki's mouth as he gulped it down with excitement. He could taste the sweetness of Ichijo and the lust flowing in his blood. Ichijo moaned lightly as Shiki began to lick his neck and push himself even closer to Ichijo if that were possible.

"Shiki..." moaned Ichijo as the other vampire separated his fangs from his neck.

"_Takuma," _Shiki spoke in a slightly annoyed voice, but still causing Ichijo to shiver.

"What is it?" Ichijo whimpered as Shiki pulled his body away slightly; causing Ichijo to know he had done some wrong.

"Call me by my real name. I want to hear you scream it by the end." Shiki demanded as he pressed his lips to Ichijo's.

Shiki allowed the other vampire to comprehend the situation before slowly deepening the kiss. His tongue slowly reached out and licked the other vampire's lips begging for entrance. Shiki was awarded with a moan, allowing him to probe the other's mouth. Ichijo began to play back as he tasted his blood on Shiki's tongue; which inadvertently caused blood lust to form within him. The battle between their tongues became more heated as Ichijo struggled not to bite Shiki. Shiki slowly pulled away from him and listened to how uneven his partner's breath had become. Ichijo leaned his head against the door; eyes closed and panting slowly. If that wasn't the look of lust then Shiki wasn't sure what it was.

"Takuma," he whispered into the boy's ear while slowly licking and nipping it, "Open your eyes."

Reluctantly, Ichijo opened his eyes which were now bright red with blood lust. He searched Shiki's light blue eyes frantically hoping the boy would give into his needs. Breathing heavily, Ichijo leaned forward in an attempt to make his way to Shiki's neck. With a smirk Shiki pulled himself away from the other vampire causing him to shudder with the loss of contact.

"Senri..." Ichijo whined as he walked forward with speed.

The blood lust in Ichijo held for Shiki had now reached its limit. Shiki had given himself as a birthday present to Ichijo and he was no longer willing to wait to taste his present. He quickly backed Shiki up into the bed causing his prey to fall backwards on the bed. Shiki soon found himself pinned under the now raging Ichijo; who was intently licking at his neck.

"Takuma, it's okay. Don't hold back any longer." Shiki whispered as he felt Ichijo's breath quicken and his fangs graze across his skin.

With those simple words he let go and simply bit Shiki with no restraint. This action caused him to cry out with the pain and pleasure of the bite. Ichijo ravenously began to suck the blood out of Shiki; while he slowly ran his hands through Ichijo's hair. Blood lust was slowly starting to fade away from Ichijo as he got his fill of blood. As his eyes returned to their regular green, his body began to fill with lust for Shiki's body. Biting had been known to arouse vampires in the sense that it was an intimate encounter. Satisfied with himself, Ichijo licked the wound he had inflicted on Shiki until it closed up. Returning his lips to Shiki's the battle for dominance began again. Flipping Ichijo over, Shiki started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"Takuma, it's your birthday, so I insist you sit back and watch the show." Shiki spoke seductively as he continued to remove his shirt.

Ichijo took in the sight of Shiki's chest as the shirt was slowly taken off. Reaching up, he caressed Shiki's skin, eliciting a moan from the boy on top of him. Tossing his shirt away, he reached down and started to unbutton Ichijo's shirt as well. A smile crossed his face as he felt the soft silk of Ichijo's shirt under his hands. Slowly peeling the shirt away, Shiki took the opportunity to caress the rock hard abs underneath his hands. Shiki, who liked to take things as slowly as possible in life transferred that idea to Ichijo's pleasure. Leaning down, he took the opportunity to slowly discover the details of Ichijo's chest. Licking his collarbone, Shiki made his way down Ichijo's chest leaving behind a trail of saliva and love bites. When he finally reached Ichijo's nipples, Shiki found them erect and begging for attention. With careful attention, he began to run his tongue along Ichijo's nipples and relishing when he heard a breathy gasp escape Ichijo's throat. Showing the same attention to the other nipple, Shiki began to run his hand down the other boy's stomach causing the boy to tense under the contact. He smiled into the boy's chest as he began to follow his hand with tongue. Stopping at his belly button, Shiki dipped his tongue into it at an agonizing pace; while his hand played at the top of Ichijo's pants.

"Senri, please..." Ichijo moaned as his hips bucked up into Shiki's hands.

Ichijo couldn't stand the teasing for much longer and made an attempt to remove the foul clothing that was blocking Shiki's way.

"Ah, I told you to lay back and enjoy yourself, Takuma." Shiki reprimanded the boy as he slowly reached forward and tied the boy's hands up with rope.

"Senri..."

"I said enjoy." Shiki whispered kissing Ichijo seductively again.

Ichijo relaxed his body as he took in Shiki's words. Ichijo guessed that Shiki had to have been serious when he said he wanted to give Ichijo a birthday present. Feeling hands unbuckling his belt, Ichijo came back to the present moment with a bit of shock. Those same hands slowly moved to unzip his pants and began to take down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. A sigh of relief went through Ichijo's body as his length finally became free of its prison. Moving further down Ichijo's body, Shiki began to tease him even more. He started by licking the inside of Ichijo's thighs while his hands slowly massaged the skin around his length. All of this attention to places besides the one he wanted to be touched the most was driving him insane. This torture quickly over took Ichijo's body causing him to buck up into Shiki's face. Shiki, sensing his partner's distress, moved in to cause some pleasure. Licking Ichijo's inner thigh lovingly, the vampire found what he was looking for. With practiced ease, the vampire slowly sunk his fangs into Ichijo's leg causing him to cry out in pleasure. Shiki smirked into his skin; knowing that it was one of the most sensitive places on a vampire. He drew very little blood from the wound; only wanting to cause pleasure to the boy beneath him as he slowly withdrew his fangs from the wound.

Licking the wound clean, Shiki revelled in the taste of Ichijo's blood. After making sure the bite was clean and healed, Shiki finally gave some much needed attention to Ichijo's weeping erection. With care, Shiki slowly began to lick the length of Ichijo's erection causing him to shiver with intense pleasure. When Shiki reached the tip he carefully engulfed Ichijo's entire length; while holding his hips down to make sure he couldn't buck. As Shiki's tongue curled around Ichijo's length, he began to set a pace that made the other boy squirm in delight. After what seemed like hours to Ichijo, Shiki finally stopped his ministrations before the other boy had a chance to release.

"Senri, please..." Ichijo whined as the boy stood up and took off his pants and boxers.

"Be patient Takuma, it's your birthday and we don't want to rush and cause you too much pain right?" Shiki murmured as he slowly reached for a bottle sitting on the nightstand by the bed.

Using the liquid in the bottle, Shiki wet his fingers before slowly bringing them to Ichijo's entrance. Carefully, he slipped one finger past Ichijo's tight entrance eliciting a moan from him. Looking at his face, Shiki slowly began to push his finger in up until the knuckle; before starting to wiggle it around. Adding a second finger in, he smirked at how Ichijo acted innocent even after doing this so many times. Shiki began stretching the other boy more by scissoring his fingers. Ichijo hissed as he continued to be stretched by his lover. As Shiki stretched his lover, he slowly reached up with his free hand and untied Ichijo's hands. Switching things up, Shiki started searching for the spot inside Ichijo that he knew would make him see stars.

"Senri, please I can't take much more!" Ichijo cried out as he felt his prostate being rubbed by Shiki.

Ichijo continued to writhe under the other vampire's ministrations until he felt something a lot bigger and wetter probe his entrance. Bracing himself for the moment of penetration, Ichijo stared into Shiki's eyes intensely.

"Happy Birthday Takuma," Shiki whispered as he finally leaned over and thrust himself deeply into Ichijo's tight hole.

Hissing with the slight burning sensation, Ichijo kissed Shiki lightly as he felt the boy holding still with all his strength. After letting Ichijo adjust to the sheer size of Shiki's length, he began to pull out slowly causing him to moan at the tight sensation. In moments the two had set a pace; Ichijo was bucking his hips forward in time with Shiki's thrusts. Even though Shiki was marvelling the feeling of Ichijo, he began to search for that sweet spot within Ichijo again. He wanted to cause as much pleasure as possible for the boy on his birthday. Changing the angle of his thrusts was all Shiki needed to be rewarded with a wanton moan from the blond boy under him. Feeling his release coming, Shiki grabbed a hold of Ichijo's length and began pumping it in time to his thrusts. Since it was Ichijo's birthday he wanted the other vampire to come before him.

"Takuma, I can't hold out much longer..." he moaned as he put his face into Ichijo's neck and bit hard.

"Senri!" Ichijo screamed as he felt Shiki's fangs penetrate his throat again.

The bite had caused such a pleasure that Ichijo could no longer hold onto himself and shot his load in between their stomachs. The feeling of Ichijo's wall clenching around his length and the pleasure from the bite was all too much for Shiki. He immediately released his load deep within Ichijo and slowly withdrew his fangs from his neck. Revelling in the pleasure of moment and the feeling of claiming Ichijo as his through a well placed bite, Shiki rolled off Ichijo. Cradling him in his arms, Shiki slowly began to feel the effects of sleep overtaking him.

"How did you like your present?" Shiki asked tiredly as he pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Best present I've gotten in a long time. Just wait until your birthday Senri." Ichijo whispered hoarsely before planting a kiss on Shiki's nose and succumbing to sleep.

**END! This was my first yaoi so I hope it was good! Please review and comment! I would love feedback.**


End file.
